Feel
by Nuriko Hamilton
Summary: No es un fic multi-chapter ni nada por el estilo, sino que son varios drabbles independientes entre sí con cierta relación temporal. Rating M para no herir sensibilidades (?).


Género: Fantasía, romántico, acción.

Rating: M

Advertencias: Yaoi, AU, violencia, insultos.

**Aclaraciones:** Sólo vi el capítulo, en la serie, donde aparece Peng por primera vez y ninguno más. Si vuelve a aparecer no lo sé. Éstos drabbles están ubicados en un futuro incierto entre la serie y las dos películas, con Peng volviendo de su viaje, ya mayor, sin saber nada de su tío.

**Nota de la Autora:** Primera y seguramente última vez que escriba de éste fandom. Aunque si Peng aparece más tal vez peque de nuevo (?).

**Disclaimer:** Todo pertenece a Dream Works y al resto de productores y guionistas tanto de las películas como de la serie, nada es mío excepto la loca idea de dos animales machos en una relación.

**1) Odio.**

Desde que sus palillos se quebraron en el desayuno al separarlos hasta esa misteriosa roca salida de la nada impactando en su rostro, sin lógica alguna, tuvo la sensación de que algo muy malo iba a ocurrir. Porque él no cometía torpezas y sus compañeros lo sabían dejándoles la misma sensación de mal augurio. Al acostarse una angustia terrible lo asolabay no pudiendo pegar un ojo salió a hurtadillas para entrenar hasta caer rendido si era necesario.

El primer golpe lo tomo desprevenido y lo hizo rodar por el suelo, el segundo pudo esquivarlo apenas y aún desde el suelo luchando y defendiéndose bien no evito que se lastimara la espalda. Con un giro de piernas logro ponerse en pie y atacar al desconocido. La luna estaba oculta por las altas copas de los árboles y solo divisaba una gran mole oscura. El nivel de su atacante era bueno, con hastió admitía que incluso mejor que él de a ratos.

-¿Quién eres y por qué me atacas, extraño?-Gruñó de forma amenazante arañando lo que dedujo era el hombro.

-¿Y quién quiere saberlo?-La burla y desprecio se sentían en su tono de voz.

-Uno de los guardianes del Valle, escoria.

La risa socarrona lo enfureció sacándolo de sus casillas. A razón de patadas lo empujo hacía el claro; las nubes hace tiempo habían desaparecido dando paso a la tenue luz de luna, como si de una aparición fantasmal se tratase la silueta del extraño fue tomando forma así como sus facciones.

-Tío TaiLung.-De la sorpresa no vio el zarpazo que impacto de lleno en su rostro echándolo al suelo.

-¿Tío?-Con una nueva patada lo volteo. Teniendo una de las patas del gran felino sobre su cuello se quedo quieto intentando respirar.-Miren nada más, ¿qué hace el pequeño Peng jugando al guerrero del Valle?

-Soy un guerrero honorable, no escoria como tu.-Exclamó a duras penas clavando sus garras en la pata que lo presionaba despertando del trance en que quedó sumido por el shock inicial.

-Que maleducado. -TaiLung lo dejo libre no sin volver a patearlo en el estómago.

Tardo segundos en recuperarse. Era muy fuerte, no podía creer que Po lo haya vencido alguna vez. El Guerrero Dragón debía ser mejor de lo que ya demostró. Y algo se quebró al pensar en su compañero, si TaiLung estaba ahí significaba que Po estaba en peligro. Se irguió en un santiamén fulminando a su tío con la mirada gruñendo mucho más fuerte.

El adulto parecía algo sorprendido, reconocía la amenaza implícita en la postura de su sobrino. No era Kung Fu sino algo más básico, elemental, era alguien defendiendo su territorio sin lógica, apelando a sus instintos más primarios.

-No lo tocarás. Es mío.-Filtrar lo que decía era imposible, en su mente sólo quedo claro que su pareja peligraba. Aunque Po no supiera de sus sentimientos él lo reclamaba como propio. Su tío siendo un alfa adulto era su mayor amenaza.

-¿Si? No puedo creer que te guste el obeso e inútil panda.

-Hablas del panda que barrió el suelo contigo al derrotarte, ¿verdad?-Mostró sus afilados caninos, mandando muchas de sus enseñanzas de Taichi y estrategia al diablo, abalanzándose contra su tío que aún estaba impactado con sus palabras.

Los golpes iban y venían, algunos impactando sobre él, otros muchos no. Lo tuvo bajo su cuerpo tras mucho esfuerzo, con satisfacción desplego sus uñas listo para bajar el zarpazo sobre el cuello de TaiLung. Borraría la vergüenza de ser su familia, Po estaría seguro y ganaría su aprobación, sus dulces ojos sólo lo mirarían a él.

-Po ya tiene a su alfa, y soy yo.-Con el brillo siniestro del odio cubriendo sus pupilas no fue consciente de los pasos y el grito de horror de los Cinco Furiosos.

-¡Basta Peng!-A escasos centímetros de impactar sobre su objetivo fue empujado con tanta fuerza que logro despertarlo de su ensoñación.

El olor a caldo y verduras le llego y supo que Po lo sujetaba contra el suelo en un medio abrazo. Olvidó por un segundo lo ocurrido y ronroneo de gusto, en un tono bajo que se perdía entre la discusión de los demás. Despertó, su pareja estaba ahí y debía protegerlo.

-¡Cuidado! ¡Es TaiLung!-Exclamó aterrado intentando liberar.

-Tranquilo chico lo vemos perfectamente y sigue igual de tieso que hace un segundo.-Claro, sólo Mono puede sonar tan confiado ante un supuesto cadáver. Rodo los ojos y ayudado por su panda se levantó.

-Bien TaiLung no sé cómo sobreviviste a la última vez, sólo sé que voy a patear tu trasero.-Exclamó seguro y serio Po, poniéndose frente al gran felino que estaba listo y en pie.

-Asumo que jamás dijiste lo que ocurrió. Típico de ti, panda.-TaiLung lo miraba a él y no le agradaba su sonrisa burlona al momento de buscar algo entre sus ropas.-Con el permiso del Guerrero Dragón.-Sacó un pergamino y lo extendió para que todos pudiéramos leerlo.-La amnistía real. Acaban de reasignarme como protector del Valle tras mi condena y recuperación.

-Po, tienes muchas cosas que explicar y espero que no te quieras escabullir como siempre.-Mono encaró al panda con una mueca de desconfianza aunque sus ojos eran cálidos, después de todo era su mejor amigo.

La sorpresa de todos no se comparaba a la furia que bullía en su interior. Ahí estaba su mal presagio. Un maldito alfa que sabía sus sentimientos por Po y, sin importar la sangre que los unía como familia, parecía odiarlo con la misma intensidad que él.

**2) Admiración.**

Al principio él mismo tuvo la duda de cómo llego Po a ser el Guerrero Dragón.

Era por demás curioso y en sus ocho meses viviendo en el Templo de Jade jamás tuvo una oportunidad real de saberlo a ciencia cierta.

Era hábil, si, pero los Cinco Furiosos, el maestro y él también lo eran. Sin creerse alguien superior, todos aspiraban ser mejor que Po en velocidad de reacción, para aprender o incluso en las misiones encomendadas. Po era un gran amigo, divertido y agradable pero no inspiraba el aura de grandeza que Shifu o incluso Tigresa desprendían.

Curioso había preguntado discretamente al maestro y con una simple risa y una bocanada de su pipa solo le dijo que había que mirar más allá de la inocente torpeza del panda.

-Ya te darás cuenta Peng. El Guerrero Dragón emergerá frente a tus ojos y no pensarás así.-La tranquilidad y despreocupación en la respuesta y el calmo ambiente le dejo claro que no había ofendido a Shifu y se retiró a su habitación.

Una semana después de esa plática se acordaría de las predictivas palabras del anciano empezando su perdición amorosa.

El jefe de seguridad del mismo consejo de China había aparecido un día solo, herido y a punto de desfallecer. Todos, raudos, nos ofrecimos a seguir la misión y con una última orden dada con tono firme y severo dejo una caja, labrada en oro, en manos de Shifu. "Llévenlo al palacio intacto" fue lo último que dijo antes de dejarse atender. Lo que fuera que contuviera era valioso e importante.

Él y Po fueron asignados para llevarlo. Tigresa junto con Mono los seguirían cinco días más tarde en caso de que algún rezagado bandido los persiguiera y necesitaran refuerzos; no podían arriesgarse a ir todos juntos y caer en una trampa. El caído guardia partiría, en cuanto mejorara, escoltado por el resto de los Cinco Furiosos.

Y como no podía ser menos a solo una semana de travesía a paso rápido fueron emboscados. Para su completa humillación fue el primero en caer y ser atado sobre un pilar de forma tosca pero efectiva, tan duro que incluso respirar se dificultaba. El líder de la banda de ladrones parecía ser un diestro maestro de Kung Fu del oeste con técnicas letales y desconocidas.

Eran cuatro contra Po, creyó lo matarían a los minutos con esa desventaja y al verlo caer por quinta vez. Todos querían la gloria de acabar con el famoso Guerrero Dragón, luego él sería el siguiente. Dejo de luchar contra sus ataduras resignado a su final hasta que vio al panda reír y en pocos segundos crear una bola de fuego. La legendaria técnica que sólo la maestra FengHuang había dominado a la perfección.

-Peng, disfruta el show porque hoy no será el día que mueras.

La jocosa exclamación de Po erizo su pelaje y atónito fue testigo de la más impresionante sucesión de técnicas con una destreza que rayaba lo irreal tratándose de la voluminosa masa que era el Guerrero Dragón portaba. Incluso vio como dominó y usó a su favor dos de las técnicas del maestro del Oeste.

Resoplando por el esfuerzo y claramente cansado, Po se las arreglo para paralizar los miembros de todos y atar a los ladrones antes de curarlo con otra técnica completamente desconocida para él.

Con el tesoro a salvo y los malhechores a cuestas retomaron sobre sus pasos para encontrarse con Tigresa. Sorprendida prometió hacerse cargo de ellos mientras se adelantaban al palacio. Estaban a cuatro largos días de viaje y aún no superaba el shock inicial del reciente encuentro. Para cuando volvieron todos juntos al templo Shifu le dedico una mirada suspicaz. Tuvo que haber notado su cambio al mirar a Po o como los hombros se tensaban bajo el escrutinio de su amigo.

Desde aquella misión Po era todo en lo que podía pensar y para bien o para mal ya lo tenía como su meta a superar.

En ese entonces fue tan tonto que no supo identificar esa sacudida que lo recorrió, al momento de ser desatado del pilar, cuando el Guerrero Dragón expresó que siempre lo protegería.

**3) Vergüenza.**

Desde hacía tiempo que notaba cierta frialdad y distancia con los otros habitantes del templo, no quiso darle importancia porque ese supuesto cambio de actitud solo lo notaba rara vez o cuando estaba tan aburrido o cansado que podía darse el lujo de analizar a los demás.

Esos cinco años de mera sospecha sobre algo que todos parecían conocer menos él tuvieron un final esclarecedor pero no menos doloroso.

No fue un día agradable en su vida y cuando las miradas recelosas mezcladas con un poco de odio que captaba y olvidaba convenciéndose que era solo producto de su imaginación tuvieron su explicación de la mano del ser más puro y con la mirada más cálida del Valle. Po jamás cambió su actitud con él o la forma en que lo miraba excluyéndose del escrutinio malicioso que los demás tenían sobre su persona.

-Peng.-Había llamado Po con su voz afectuosa. Al final no estaba tan paranoico como creía. Movió su cola de forma suave, nervioso y anhelante a la vez. Po siempre lo ponía así cuando decía su nombre.-Ahora que eres fuerte y tu entrenamiento formal ha finalizado quiero revelarte un secreto que estuve obligado a callar.

El momento exacto que vaciló y las peludas orejas cayeron un poco supo que sería más desagradable de lo que sospechaba.

-Tu tío TaiLung está muerto. Hace años, cuando fui elegido Guerrero Dragón escapo de su prisión e intento matarme. Fue un peligroso criminal que deseaba los secretos del rollo. Peng eres libre de querer venganza o incluso desertar como parte de los protectores del Valle. Sólo recuerda que sin importar lo que yo sienta si te vuelves una amenaza contra los aldeanos o China estaré obligado a detenerte.

El maestro Shifu y los Cinco Furiosos lo miraban un metro detrás de Po, cuidándolo de cualquier arranque de furia que pudiera tener. La sangre bullía en su interior, el instinto de familia y conservación era tal que sus puños se apretaron lastimándose con sus garras retráctiles.

Inspiró y al dejar de ver a sus amenazantes compañeros se centró en Po con sus orejas caídas y la mirada más triste que vio alguna vez.

Era el único verdaderamente implicado y no lo detestaba, incluso le otorgaba una oportunidad de elegir su destino para continuar en el bien o desviarse como su tío por el mal. Tenía las herramientas para vengarse, el entrenamiento, los conocimientos, todo. Una sonrisa amarga fue todo lo que pudo expresar, agitó su cola que se oculto entre sus piernas como si lo hubieran regañado.

No merecía esa mirada triste de Po, la sangre que corría por sus venas lo marcaba como otro descarriado.

-Peng, si necesitas estar a solas…

Vaciló en asentir, no, él no quería estar solo y tal vez su mutismo daba a entender lo contrario.

-Yo nunca tuve un tío.

-¿Cómo?-Los expresivos ojos de Po pasaron de la pena a una ligera incomprensión. Cuando su corazón se agito y su cola empezó a balancearse de un lado para otro entendió a quién había elegido para depositar su lealtad.

-Mi familia es aquí contigo y todos los demás. Quiero proteger al Valle y al Guerrero Dragón.-Tuvo la decencia de no sonrojarse con lo último.

Era su forma de decir "estoy enamorado de ti, Po" pero a todos los demás sonó como un "Seremos amigos por siempre".

-Entonces ya es hora de comer algo.-La tranquila risa de su panda brotó y el abrazo que le dio terminó de sellar su lealtad. Porque ese simple gesto valía más que toda la sangre e instintos del mundo. Borraba en parte la vergüenza de su origen.

**4) Posesión.**

Había ciertas cosas que uno daba por sentadas. El cielo era azul, el día y su paso a la noche, las estaciones, que el Templo de Jade siempre velaría por los aldeanos del Valle y, claro, él, Peng, era el único que amaba a Po con toda la fuerza de su ser.

El Guerrero Dragón podía sentirse enamorado de otras criaturas, incluso cortejar y declararse a esas chicas a lo largo de su vida pero todas y cada una lo rechazarían como venía sucediendo desde hace dos años.

Que Po cayera enamorado de él era tan natural como respirar, y a diferencia de todas esas si le correspondería, desde lo profundo de su corazón lo amaría como nadie. Po dejaría de ver a un amigo o camarada, en su lugar vería una pareja fuerte, digna y confiable.

Así como hacía hasta lo imposible para mostrarse soltero y disponible, alejaba a la competencia siempre que podía y esperaba lleno de paciencia. Aunque tuviera que aguardar por Po mil años, valdrían la espera si el flamante Guerrero Dragón era el premio.

**5) Ira.**

La noche apestaba, no sólo su día fue pésimo, al parecer el inicio del siguiente también lo sería. No podía dejar de emitir cortos gruñidos cuando el olor de su tío llegaba a sus sensibles fosas nasales. Era una fragancia intoxicante, de un alfa adulto y maduro. Prometía dominio, fuerza y seguridad, algo que experimento en su anterior encuentro. Tigresa, quien caminaba a su lado, también parecía sentirlo ya que los observaba a ambos, después de todo era una hembra y su instinto debía advertirle de la presencia de dos alfa intentando imponerse. En su fuero interno rogaba que pensara en algo físico como el Templo de Jade y no sobre Po.

Tenía sus sospechas sobre TaiLung, el ser joven y con escaso contacto con otros mamíferos no lo dejaba discernir el tipo de olor que desprendía el felino adulto, si llegaba a ser la llamada al celo iba a terminar lo que dejo pendiente en el bosque.

-Cálmate Peng. Aún no sabemos qué quiere presentándose así.-Volteó y asintió en silencio. Tigresa si lo había notado y su mirada fría y penetrante sobre la espalda de su familiar lo confirmaba.

El pesado silencio que se instauró en su caminata al templo se hizo más sórdido frente a Shifu, quien dejó caer su pipa ante la impresión de ver al custodiado y, aparentemente, muerto felino adulto.

Con solo un gesto de Po se tranquilizo recogiendo su caída pipa precediendo la marcha a las habitaciones.

Estaba más calmado de lo que esperaría en una situación así pero alerta hasta que el silencio tenso fue roto con una simple oración que rasgo su temple como si se tratara de una fina pieza de seda.

-TaiLung dormirá en mi habitación. Si alguien debe vigilarlo será el Guerrero Dragón. Es mi última palabra, Peng.

Sus emociones debían ser bastante notorias en su rostro pero no le importó. Tembló controlando, en lo posible, sus piernas para no tirarse sobre su tío para atacarlo; su pelaje se erizó en una clara muestra hostil. Su pareja peligraba, su instinto le pedía que se negara, que pataleara si hacía falta; el firme agarré de Tigresa en su nuca y la determinante mirada de Po lo detuvieron de su intento de ataque homicida.

La siniestra sonrisa de su tío lo violento, sacó sus garras y esa fue suficiente señal para que Tigresa y Mono lo arrastraran a su cuarto mientras todos los demás se dispersaban dejando al criminal más peligroso, cruel y fuerte de China dormir en los aposentos del dulce y adorable panda que quería reclamar como propio.


End file.
